Most devices for lifting and moving a container such as a 55 gallon drum require a fork truck or manual clamp around the drum. Other devices require the operator to use excessive manual force to tip the drum in order to move it. Tipping drums can be very dangerous because a drum can tip forward and injure another person or tip backward resulting in the carrier and the drum falling on top of the operator.